Siempre a tu lado
by 050489
Summary: HITSUHINA::::Hitsugaya y Hinamori:::Terminado.
1. Prólogo

La historia se sitúa después de la saga en la que Ichigo viaja a la SS para salvar a Rukia.

**Prólogo**

"¿Está seguro, capitán Hitsugaya?"

"Completamente, comandante Yamamoto" –respondió Toshiro decidido.

Yamamoto asintió. "Está bien, concederé tu petición"

Hitsugaya hizo una reverencia. "Gracias señor"

"Haré oficial tu traslado la semana que viene, hasta entonces seguirás permaneciendo en tu actual división"-informó Yamamoto. Hitsugaya asintió y salió del despacho de la primera división. Caminó hasta la décima división, de la que era capitán, y entró en el despacho.

"Capitán"-dijo Matsumoto al verle entrar-"¿dónde estaba?"

"En el despacho del comandante"-contestó cruzándose de brazos.

Matsumoto abrió los ojos sorprendida. "¿Y qué hacía allí?"

"Van a trasladarme a otra división, la semana que viene será oficial"-dijo Hitsugaya.

"¿A otra división?"-preguntó ella-"¿por qué?"

"Y yo que sé, son órdenes del comandante"-mintió.

"¿Y quién será el capitán de la décima división?"-preguntó Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya miró a su teniente y suspiró. "Tú…"

Matsumoto levantó los brazos y empezó a celebrar su ascenso con gritos y bailes ridícuos. "Eres el mejor capitán"-dijo mientras le abrazaba. Hitsugaya se separó de ella y respiró hondo, los pechos de su compañera casi le ahogan.

"Deja de hacer el idiota y ponte a trabajar, todavía soy tu superior"-dijo molesto.

"Sí capitán, lo que usted diga"-dijo ella alegremente. Matsumoto se sentó en el escritorio sonriente y cogió un informe del montón mientras Hitsugaya se tumbaba en el sofá. Se sintió extraño, normalmente era Matsumoto quien se tumbaba y era él quien hacía todo el trabajo. Matsumoto en su mesa estaba leyendo un informe cuando se paró en seco y levantó la vista.

"Capitán…¿a qué división va a trasladarse?"-preguntó intrigada.

"A la quinta"


	2. Cambios

**Capítulo 1 – Cambios**

Una semana después, el nombramiento de Hitsugaya y Matsumoto como capitanes de la quinta y décima división respectivamente se hizo oficial tras una reunión en la que ambos firmaron.

"¡¿Cómo?!"-gritó alterada.

"Lo que has oído Hinamori, ahora soy tu capitán"-volvió a repetir Hitsugaya.

"¿Mi capitán?"-preguntó de nuevo sin terminar de creerselo-"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Órdenes…"-mintió él. La verdad era que él mismo había pedido su traslado a la quinta división para ayudar a Hinamori y estar a su lado. Por supuesto, el frío Hitsugaya jamás lo reconocería.

"¿No me estás tomando el pelo?"-preguntó Hinamori dudosa.

"Sabes que no bromeo"

"Es verdad, no me acordaba de que no tienes sentido del humor…"

"No es verdad, a veces me río…a veces…"-dijo pensativo

"Ja,ja…no mientas Hitsugaya-kun, siempre estás enfadado y con esta cara"-Hinamori frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos-"bla bla bla misión, bla bla bla no me llames así Hinamori…"

"¡Dejalo ya Hinamori!-dijo él enfadado-"…y no me llames así"

"Ja, ja, ja"-rió Hinamori-"no te enfades, sólo bromeaba"

"…Ni siendo tu capitán me respetas…"

"Más de lo que crees"-dijo Hinamori-"además eres la persona que más aprecio"

Hitsugaya se sonrojó. "Pues entonces llámame capitán Hitsugaya"

"Si no te llamo así es porque considero que tenemos la suficiente confianza. Sólo porque seamos capitán y teniente no tenemos que estar con formalidades entre nosotros…¿no crees?"-argumentó Hinamori.

"Muy bien, tu lo has querido, MOMOMOJACAMAS"

"Vale SHIRO-CHAN"

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron unos instantes.

"Me alegro de que seas mi capitán…"-confesó Hinamori-"así estaremos siempre juntos"-dijo sonriendo.

Hitsugaya no sabía que responder, las palabras de su amiga le dejaron a él sin ellas.

"…Si…"-dijo tímidamente.

Las semanas pasaron y ambos experimentaron cambios. Hinamori se hizo mucho más fuerte gracias a Hitsugaya y él empezó a sonreír con más frecuencia. Cada día se llevaban mejor y Hitsugaya notó que sus sentimientos hacia su amiga se hacían más suertes. Hinamori por su parte olvidó sin darse cuenta a su antiguo capitán y no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza al actual.

"No me lo puedo creer, has venido a verme"

"Quería verte trabajar, ahora que eres capitana no puedes escaquearte Matsumoto"-dijo Hitsugaya apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

"Pues me va muy bien, y para tu información trabajo aún menos que antes"-dijo señalando a un subordinado que estaba sentado en el escritorio redactando informes.

"Ya veo…"-dijo Hitsugaya.

"Mi nuevo teniente me adora y haría cualquier cosa por mi,¿verdad?"-dijo mirando al muchacho.

"Por supuesto capitana Matsumoto, vos sois una diosa"-respondió el sin dejar de trabajar.

"Bueno"-dijo Matsumoto volviendo a mirar a su antiguo capitán-"¿cómo te va a ti?"

Hitsugaya sonrio disimuladamente-"Bien…"

Matsumoto le miró extrañada –"¿Está sonriendo?¿Y qué significan ese tono y esa cara de embobado?"

"No significa nada, simplemente Hinamori es mejor teniente que tu"-respondió el intentando disimular.

"Ahhh…es verdad, Hinamori…"

"¿Qué pasa?"-dijo él enfadado.

"Por lo que veo por fin te ha correspondido"-dijo feliz Matsumoto.

"¿Q-Que dices?¿De qué estás hablando?"-preguntó Hitsugaya nervioso.

"No soy idiota, llevo contigo muchos años y sé perfectamente que estás completa y profundamente coladito por Hinamori."

Hitsugaya se no sabía que decir. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta si él siempre se mostró frío hacia Hinamori?. Era algo que no entendía.

"No pongas esa cara, nadie más lo sabe, ni siquiera ella"-le dijo Matsumoto al ver su reacción-"Yo tampoco sabría nada de no ser por todo lo que hablas en sueños…"

Hitsugaya se puso colorado en ese mismo instante al recordar sus sueños en los que aparecía Hinamori.

"No te pongas colorado, es algo normal y que hemos hecho todos"-dijo Matsumoto-"Uy, es verdad, tú aún no…"

El subordinado de Matsumoto levantó la vista y miró a Hitsugaya riéndose con disimulo.

"Si vuelves a reirte te mato"-le amenazó Hitsugaya mirándole de reojo.

"No te enfades, es normal, aún eres un chavalín…"-dijo Matsumoto tanbién riendo-"algún día lo harás con Hinamori de verdad"

"¡Matsumoto!"-gritó Hitsugaya enfadado.

"A ella también le gustas"-dijo Matsumoto dejando de reír.

Hitsugaya cambió su expresión de enfado por una de sorpresa.

"Hinamori se pasó por aquí hace dos días para preguntarme qué tal me iba como capitana. Después estuvimos hablando durante horas y en ningún momento dejó de hablar de ti y de lo increíble que eras…"

Hitsugaya intentaba asimilar todo lo que le decía su antigua teniente.

"También estuvo preguntándome un montón de cosas sobre ti, tus gustos, tus aficiones…aun que la verdad ella te conoce mucho mejor que yo. Y lo más importante de todo es que nunca había visto a Hinamori tan feliz. Me contaba todo lo que hacíais juntos y se le iluminaban los ojos…"

Hitsugaya bajó la mirada. "Gracias Matsumoto…"

"No hay nada que agradecer…"-Matsumoto bajó también la mirada-"me recordáis mucho a mi adolescencia…cuando Gin y yo nunca nos separábamos…"

"Matsumoto…"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien"-dijo Matsumoto secándose unas tímidas lágrimas que le habían salido al recordar a Gin –"busca a Hinamori y dile lo que sientes…puede que mañana sea tarde y no pueda saber cuanto le amas…"

Hitsugaya comprendió a qué se refería con esas palabras. Matsumoto siempre había estado esnamorada de Gin y desde que se fue, Hitsugaya la pilló muchas veces llorando en el sofá del despacho susurrando se nombre cuando aún era su teniente.

"No te quedes ahí parado idiota"-le dijo Matsumoto intentando disimular su tristeza-"ve y corre a buscar a Hinamori"

Hitsugaya esbozó media sonrisa y salió del despacho en busca de Hinamori.

"Que bonito capitana…"-dijo el subordinado de Matsumoto cuando Hitsugaya se fue-"ha sido precioso, es la mejor persona que conozco"-dijo entre lágrimas.

"Claro que si"-dijo ella intentando animarse.

Mientras, Hitsugaya ya había localizado a Hinamori. Él sabía perfectamente detectar la energía espiritual de los demás, y mejor aún si era la de ella. La encontró caminando por los pasillos de la división y decidió seguirla desde el tejado. Cuando llevaba tan solo unos segundos siguiéndola, la voz de la chica le sorprendió.

"Yo también localizo tu energía espiritual ensequida, Hitsugaya-kun"-dijo Hinamori sin mirarle-"Y mucho mejor que tú"

Hitsugaya sonrió y bajó del tejado para situarse en frente de ella.

"Deja de soñar Hinamori, yo te localicé desde la división diez y en menos de un segundo. Y además yo tengo más mérito porque tu tienes muy poco poder espiritual y es más dificil encontrarte a ti que a mi"-alardeó Hitsugaya

"Cuando alcance el bankai te vas a comer tus palabras y yo seré la capitana"

"Nunca podrás vencer a Hyorinmaru"

"Tobimure derretirá a tu dragón de pacotilla"

Como era habitual estos últimos días, Hitsugaya y Hinamori bromeaban con provocarse el uno al otro.

"Por cierto Hinamori¿dónde ibas?"

"Que cotilla eres"-dijo Hinamori dándole la espalda -"pero para tu información, iba a mi habitación a ducharme".

La mente de Hitsugaya ya empezaba a fantasear con el cuerpo de Hinamori desnudo bajo la ducha.

"Que hoy he estado entrenando mi bankai todo el día y estoy sudando"

Hitsugaya ahora pensaba en Hinamori tumbada sobre su cama desnuda y con gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo.

"Ah, se me olvidaba"-dijo Hinamori volviendo a mirar a su amigo-"¿por qué me buscabas?¿querías algo?...¡Hitsugaya!"-gritó sacandole de sus fantasías.

Agitó la cabeza y miró a Hinamori."Si, quería hablar contigo..."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Pues...sobre algo importante..."

Hinamori arqueó una ceja "¿Algo importante?"

"Si, pero ya hablaremos mañana"

"No, no"-se apresuró a decir Hinamori -"si es algo importante prefiero que me lo digas. Además, ya me has dejado intrigada."

"Bueno...tampoco es tan importante..."

"Ven conmigo"-dijo Hinamori haciendo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que le siguiera -"En mi habitación podemos hablar tranquilos. Yo sólo tardaré cinco minutos en ducharme"

Hitsugaya no supo que responder. Pensaba en si de verdad Hinamori era tan inocente que no sabía lo que decía, o era todo lo contrario y pretendía ponerle a prueba.

"¡Vamos!"-dijo Hinamori-"no te quedes ahí parado"

Fuera la razón que fuera, Hitsugaya no quería desaprobechar una invitación a la habitación de Hinamori."Ya voy"-dijo caminando hacia ella. Hinamori sonrió, el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección...

DOS DÍAS ANTES...

"¿Por qué no se lo dices?"

"¿Decirle el qué?"-preguntó Hinamori.

"Que quieres comértelo"

"¡Matsumoto-san!"-dijo Hinamori colorada-"¿de qué estás hablando?"

"No te hagas la tonta conmigo Hinamori, llevas cuatro horas repitiendo su nombre"

"E-Eso no significa nada"-tartamudeó Hinamori aún colorada.

"No disimules, lo supe nada ver tu cara cuando hablas de él"

"...¿Tanto se nota?"-preguntó Hinamori preocupada.

"Tranquila, por suerte Toshiro es tan cortito que no sospecha absolutamente nada..."

"Eso espero..."

"Pues yo creo que deberías hacérselo saber, el pobre lleva tantos años coladito por ti que ha perdido la esperanza..."

"¿C-Coladito...por mi?"

"Retiro lo dicho, la cortita aquí eres tú...llevas tanto tiempo cegada por Aizen que no has visto los intentos de Hitsugaya por llamar tu atención"

Hinamori pensó un momento en lo que le acababa de decir Matsumoto y recordó algunos detalles a los que nunca antes había dado importancia...¿Por qué entró en la SS si no quería ser shinigami?¿Por qué siempre que tiene problemas aparece para protegerla?

"¿Qué puedo hacer Rangiku-san...?¿Crees que es demasiado tarde?"

"No...por suerte para ti nunca ha dejado de quererte a pesar del daño que le hiciste al dudar de él..."

"..."

"No pongas esa cara de culpabilidad, nunca te he culpado a ti de nada"-dijo Matsumoto-"además, tengo un plan infalible..."

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Pues verás..."

EN LA ACTUALIDAD...

Hitsugaya y Hinamori caminaban hacia la habitación de esta última en silencio. Los dos estaban nerviosos, pues ambos tenían algo planeado esa noche...


	3. Recuerdo

**Capítulo 2 – Recuerdos **

Hinamori se paró frente a una puerta. **"Es aquí"**-dijo sacando la llave entre sus ropas. Abrío la puerta y le hizo un gesto a Hitsugaya indicándole que entrara. **"Pasa"**-dijo sonriente.

Hitsugaya obedeció y pasó dentro. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor, era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de su amiga. No era muy grande, sólo tenía una cama en el centro, un armario a la izquierda, a la derecha una puerta que conducía al cuarto de baño y una mesilla al lado de la cama que llamó la atención del chico. Encima de ella había un marco con una foto de ambos cuando eran pequeños.

"**No tardo nada"-**dijo Hinamori abriendo la puerta del baño**-"dame cinco minutos".**

Cuando Hinamori entró al baño Hitsugaya se acercó a la mesilla y cogió la foto. Sonrió al recordar ese día….

FLASHBACK

_Hinamori ya estaba en la academia de shinigamis, pero Hitsugaya aún no se había decidido a ir._

"_**Venga, no seas así"-**dijo Hinamori persiguiendo al chico por la casa._

"_**He dicho que no"-**le dijo él enfadado_

"_**¡Si sólo es una foto!"-**lloriqueó ella._

"_**Pues por eso mismo¿para qué quieres una foto mía?"-**preguntó cruzándose de brazos._

"_**Porque cuando estoy en la academia te echo de menos"-**contestó con una voz ñoña._

"_**Pero si estás todos los fines de semana aquí, pesada"**_

"_**Por favor Shiro-chan**"-rogó ella._

"_**Ahora si que no**…"-dijo molesto por el mote que odiaba._

"_**Aizen me ha dicho que voy a ser teniente**"-dijo Hinamori._

"_**¿Y a mí que? Mejor para ti, era eso lo que querías ¿no**?"_

"_**Si, y estoy muy contenta pero los tenientes no pueden salir de la división los fines de semana y no podré volver a verte…"-**dijo con un tono apagado._

"_**P-Pues mejor…"-**dijo Hitsugaya intentando ocultar su tristeza._

"_**No quiero olvidarme de ti, Shiro-chan"**-dijo Hinamori-"**por eso quería tener una foto de los dos juntos…por favor"**_

"_**Está bien, pero sólo una ¿eh?"**_

"_**Gracias Shiro-chan"**-dijo ella sonriendo._

_Hinamori cogió la cámara con un brazo apuntando hacia ellos y con el otro abrazó a Hitsugaya. Él casi nunca sonreía, siempre había sido serio, pero por ella lo hizo esa vez._

_A la semana siguiente, Hinamori volvió con una insignia en el brazo._

"_**Al final me han nombrado teniente**"-anunció Hinamori_

"_**Pues muy bien, echa tu vida a perder trabajando todo el día**"-dijo Hitsugaya._

"_**No es sólo un trabajo, es ayudar a la gente. Los Hollows aterrorizan al mundo humano, incluidos niños pequeños¡no puedo soportarlo! Eso me anima a seguir…además allí tengo amigos y el capitán Aizen me protege**"_

"_**¿Qué haces aquí entonces¿No decías que no volverías?"-**preguntó Hitsugaya._

"_**He venido a despedirme…"-**dijo empezando a llorar._

"…_**."**-Hitsugaya miró al suelo e instantes después sintió los brazos de Hinamori alrededor de su cuello._

"_**Shiro-chan…"-**dijo ella llorando**-"cuidate mucho**"_

_Hitsugaya notó su hombro modado por las lágrimas de su amiga y una mano protectora acariciando su pelo._

"…_**Idiota…la que se tiene que cuidar eres tu…"**_

_Cuando se separaron, Hinamori se secó las lágrimas y miró a su amigo. **"Me voy ya…"**_

"_**No dejes que te pase nada, sino no podremos volver a vernos algún día"**_

_Hinamori asintió y se dio la vuelta echando a correr con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos otra vez._

_Hitsugaya la miró mientras se marchaba. _

"_**No llores Toshiro, tu no eres un llorica como esa idiota…"-**se decía así mismo. Sin embargo no le sirvió de nada. Segundos después la imagen se su amiga corriendo se empezó a ver borrosa a causa de sus lágrimas. "**Idiota Momo…¿por qué tenías que irte?"**_

_Una semana después, Hitsugaya se despertó a media noche al escuchar un llanto femenino en la calle. Salió a ver que ocurría y vio caminar a dos shinigamis. El primero eraun hombre de pelo largo del mismo color que el suyo con un hombre en brazos. Detrás le seguía la chica que había oído llorar._

_La chica aún lloraba con fuerza mientras intentaba caminar al paso del hombre de la capa blanca. **"Lo siento capitán Ukitake…ha sido culpa mía**"_

_El chico del pelo blanco la miró con tristeza. "**No te culpes Rukia, no ha sido culpa tuya, ser shinigami también tiene muchos riesgos…sobretodo si eres teniente como lo era Kaien"**_

_A Hitsugaya le vino a la memoria las palabras de su amiga "Me han nombrado teniente" y las contrastaba con lo que había dicho aquel hombre "ser shinigami también tiene muchos riesgos…sobretodo si eres teniente". **"Momo…"-**pensó preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a ella._

"_**No te preocupes Rukia, prometo que no dejaré que le pase nada malo a ningún subordinado mío"-**dijo Ukitake **–"para eso estamos los capitanes. Una de las razones por las que los capitanes somos más fuertes es porque tenemos el deber de proteger a los demás shinigamis"**_

_Hitsugaya siguió con la mirada a los shinigamis, que se alejaban hacia el gran muro._

"_**Momo…no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que te puede pasar lo mismo que a él…¡con lo miedica que eres!...¿y si Aizen falla?¿Y si…mueres como aquel teniente…?"**-se decía Hitsugaya a si mismo sentado sobre su cama con la cabeza entre sus rodillas. "No"-dijo levantando la vista furioso-"**no te pasará nada, me encargaré de ello".**_

_Recordó las palabras de Ukitake. **"Eso es"-**dijo convencido**-"capitán, yo seré capitán"**_

_Desde ese día Hitsugaya se preparó para las pruebas se shinigami y las pasó con una sorprendente facilidad. Algunos incluso pensaban que podía ser el próximo genio. Y así fue. Hitsugaya llegó a capitán en un tiempo record y volvió a estar al lado de Hinamori sin dejar que nadie la hiciera un solo rasguño._

_FIN DEL _FLASHBACK _  
_

"**¡Ya estoy!"-**dijo Hinamori saliendo del baño con una albornoz blanco.

Hitsugaya dejó la foto en la mesilla y miró a su amiga.

"**¡Ah¿Te acuerdas de aquel día?"-**dijo Hinamori cuando vio que acababa de dejar la foto en su sitio**-"tu no querías salir"**

"**Si…"-**dijo Hitsugaya admirando la belleza de Hinamori. Recién salida de la ducha, con el pelo molado cayendo sobre sus hombros y un color rojo en sus mejillas a causa del calor, Hinamori estaba preciosa. Se acercó a él y se sentó al borde de la cama.

"**Siéntate**"-le indicó Hinamori golpeando la cama con una mano**-"y cuéntame eso tan importante"**

Hitsugaya se sentó a su lado y miró hacia sus pies.

"**No sé por donde empezar…"**

"**Pues empieza mirando a la persona con la que hablas**"-dijo Hinamori.

Hitsugaya levantó la vista y miró a la chica.

"**Hinamori…"-**dijo nervioso por tener a Hinamori tan cerca y con sólo un albornoz encima**-"tu…"**

"**¿Yo qué?"**

"**Tu…**"-Hitsugaya se veía incapaz de continuar-"…**L-Lo siento, se me ha olvidado…"-**mintió malamente volviendo a mirar al suelo.

Hinamori recordó las palabras de Matsumoto…

FLASHBACK

"_**Lo que está claro es que le gustas, pero no se atreve a expresarlo…yo me encargaré de que lo haga, pero ti tienes que ayudarle un poquito…porque sino él no se lanzará…¡y creeme!¡lo está deseando!"**_

"_**¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que se lance?"**_

"_**Dar el primer paso"**_

"_**Vale…daré el primer paso.."**_

"_**Así me gusta**"-dijo orgullosa Matsumoto-"**después él se encargará de lo demás, no te preocupes"**_

"_**Rangiku-san…¿qué quieres decir con primer paso?"**_

"…_**."**-Matsumoto la miro con una ceja arqueada-"**vaya par de dos...cada cual más cortito que el otro…¡bésale Hinamori!¡dale un maldito beso! y que sea en tu habitación nada más salir de la ducha…"** Matsumoto se rió_

"_**¿Por qué?"-**preguntó Hinamori-"¿**qué tiene eso que ver?"**_

"_**Sólo hazlo…Esperemos que Hitsugaya si lo sepa…"**_

_Hinamori se encogió de hombros. "**Gracias Rangiku-san, haré lo que me has dicho"-**dijo Hinamori poniéndose en pie-"**cuando tenga la oportunidad le invitaré a mi habitación y me ducharé. Cuando salga le doy un beso y entonces ya está ¿no?"**_

"_**Eso es"-**le dijo Matsumoto._

"_**Sólo entiendo lo del beso…pero si tu lo dices te creo, eres la mujer más deseada en toda la SS según las encuestas…"**_

"_**Si, pero eso es por otra cosa…"-**dijo Matsumoto señalando sus pechos._

"_**Bueno, me voy ya, he quedado con Hitsugaya-kun para que me enseñe cómo alcanzar el bankai"**-dijo Hinamori sonriente-"**Adios**"_

_FIN DEL _FLASHBACK _  
_

Hinamori tragó saliva y llevó su mano a la cara de Hitsugaya. Le agarró del mentón con suavidad e hizo que la mirara. "**Cuando hables con alguien, tienes que mirarle a los ojos…"-**dijo intentando no ponerse nerviosa. Ambos se pusieron colorados y se miraron con deseo unos instantes. Hinamori decidió lanzance y cerró los ojos acercando sus labios a los de él dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Al separarse, estaba totalmente roja, pero había cumplido su misión y Hitsugaya había captado el mensaje. Ahora ya no estaba tan nervioso porque Hinamori había roto el hielo, él sólo tenía que seguir lo que ella había empezado.

Esta vez se acercó él para besar a Hinamori pero con mucha más intensidad. Hinamori correspondió su beso y acercó sus manos al cuello del chico. Hitsugaya acercó las suyas a la cintura de Hinamori y metió su lengua tímidamente en su boca. Poco a poco mientras seguían besándose, sus cuerpos se tumbaron sobre la cama. Dejaron de besarse y se volvieron a mirar.

"…**Te quiero Momo, desde que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti…"-**dijo Hitsugaya acariciando la mejilla de la chica-"…**eso es lo que quería decirte ahora y lo que te he querido decir todos estos años…pero nunca me he atrevido…Por eso me uní a los 13 escuadrones…por eso me hice capitán…por eso me cambié a tu división…yo solo quería estar a tu lado y protegerte"**

Los ojos de Hinamori se llenaron de lágrimas.

"**¿Hina…mori…?"-**preguntó confuso Hitsugaya al verla llorar **–"¿por qué…?"**

Hinamori se lanzó sobre Hitsugaya y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Él sonrió y correspondió su abrazo.

"**Te quiero mucho Toshiro**"-susurró Hinamori entre lágrimas en el oído del chico-"**perdóname por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta…perdona por haberte hecho esperar…yo…"**

"**Idiota…no te disculpes**"-susurró él acariciando el pelo todavía mojado de Hinamori**-"por ti esperaría toda la vida…"** Después besó a la chica en la frente y acomodó a Hinamori entre sus brazos.

Aquella noche ambos durmieron juntos, abrazándose el uno al otro y felices de haber confesado al fin sus sentimientos. A partir de ese día todo iba a cambiar para ellos.

**FIN**

Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que es un poco corta, pero para empezar prefiero que sea así. Gracias por leerla, me gustaría mucho saber vuestra opinión para intentar corregir mis fallos en el próximo fic (también será un HitsuHina).

**Solilyzz: **siento que haya sido tan corta, el próximo no será así de cortito lo prometo. Gracias por tus ánimos, me ayudan mucho. Besos!!!

**Kaoru240: **gracias, muchas gracias No los quiero hacer tristes porque ya bastante triste es en el manga…es una relación un tanto difícil..jajaja. Ha sido muy cortita, lo sé, pero es que ya tengo en mente otra trama que haré mas larga. Besos!!!


End file.
